Starting Over
by Bookworm1898
Summary: Lucy is forced to leave Fairy Tail for a year by the Magic Council to help introduce an ex-criminal back into society. How will the guild take this news? Will Natus confess his love for Lucy or will she find love elsewhere? Read and find out. Two months after GMG, in this story the Eclipse Gate thing didn't happen. This is my first story please be nice. I don't own Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please be nice, also I haven't decided if this story will stay T rated or if I will change it to M rated. Again first time doing this, if you don't like it don't read it I'm also open for ideas that might help improve the story. And I'm sorry about any grammar mistakes. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

_ Thoughts will be in italics _

**Lucy's P.O.V **

I had just got back from a mission with my team, when Master called me up to his office. I didn't know if I was in trouble or not so I just followed him into his office. The first thing I noticed was two members of the Magic Council Lahar and Doranbolt. I went through all the things my team had destroyed in the last three months in my head, but couldn't find anything that would get me into trouble with the Magic Council.

"Is there something you wanted Master?" I asked.

"No my dear, but these two have a request for you." He said while pointing to the two sitting in front of his desk. The look in Master Makarov's eyes told me that he didn't like the idea but had no choice in the matter, I knew instantly I wasn't going to like what they were going to tell me.

"Oh, what is it you would like to ask." I ask them.

"We want you to introduce an ex-criminal back into society." Lahar said.

I looked to Master, but again I saw the same thing, he didn't agree with it at all, but couldn't do anything about it.

"Why would you want me to do it!? Why not Erza or one of the other S-Class Wizards?"

Master answered before they could. "They did not pick you I did, the Magic Council asked me to pick a capable Mage from the Guild and I picked you my child. The reason I picked you and not Erza or a different S-Class Mage is because none of them is able to forgive as easily as you would, you also seem to be one of the few in the guild that know how to put up a mind barrier to protect you thoughts, and you are more that capable of taking charge of a situation." When he said the last part a mischievous smile made its way onto his face.

"Are you sure she will be able to do this, not to sound rude but she didn't do so well in the GMGs." Doranbolt said. It hurt but what he said was true, it had nothing to do with the fact that I was weak; I just couldn't bring myself to show my true magic. Celestial Magic is just my secondary magic. Only a small had full of people in Fairy Tail knows about my other magic, Master Makarov bring one of those few. Master looked at me as a way of asking if I would tell them. _If I tell them there is a chance that the Council might see me as a threat, or they could take me away from Fairy Tail. _

"Celestial Magic isn't the only magic I know, I also have learned Advanced Celestial magic." After I finished speaking I knew at least one of them would ask me what my other magic was.

"And might I ask what your other magic is?" Lahar asked though by the look in he was giving me told me he wasn't asking.

I looked out the window and said. "I'm and Elemental Dragon Slayer." Though that was only partly true it was the only answer is was willing to give them, without having to explain everything about my past. Although they would probably find out sooner than later.

Lahar was about to 'ask' something else when Doranbolt said. "Alright, before we go into detail about you job we need to know if you accept or not."

I turn back around and face them, all eyes are on me. "Yes, I accept."

**Sorry its so short but I wanted to see what you think before I continue on with the story, that and I also have writers block. Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the first chapter was so short, I should be updating in the next two weeks. by then I would like to have at least two more reviews. Also I have a poll to see if this this story will stay T rated or if it will change into an M rated story. This poll will be open for one week so please vote. I'm still open to ideas of the story, also i'll be making another poll to see if I should write another story with a different pairing, I would like to do a LaLu one. Please vote!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im terribly sorry I lost internet at my house. So I wont be able to update until its turned back on. But I promise to have three new chapters instead of one possible four. I be putting another poll up to see if I will write a LaLu pairing today at 3:00 pm so if you haven't voted for the rating please do so. Again I'm extremly sorry about the wait. T_T**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Two**

**Sorry is took so long but here is chapter two. :) Instead of doing three short chapters I made a longer chapter for you guys, again sorry for the wait. Remember to vote I'll be taking the poll down Friday at 5:00pm so vote soon please on if you want me to write a LaLu, (Laxus x Lucy). And please review if you want more chapters! :) I do not own Fairy Tail, Or Black Lake Forest, yes it is an actual place.**

_'Thoughts in italics'_  
Normal  
**Flashbacks**  
_

Lucy's P.O.V

As I walked home to pack the things I would need I thought of what I had learned and what I had accepted in the last hour.

* * *

_**Flashback [Lucy's P.O.V]**_

_**"Right, before we start the room has been made sound-prof correct?" Lahar asked. Master Makarov, who nodded with a scowl on his usually cheerful face.**_

_**"Alright, first off what is said in this room is to stay in this room, once you know what the job is you will not be able to back out, do you still want do this?" Doranbolt said with a serious look on his face. I thought about it for a little while before nodding my head, after all a Fairy Tail Mage doesn't know how to quit. The look on Masters face said he was proud almost relived with my answer.**_

_**"Understood, first off do to who you will be watching over we 'recommend' that you leave Fairy Tail for at least a year, before you protest, the reason we are having you do this is to protect not only you but the those around you, the man you will be taking care of was held on the top floor of the prison. Also you will be relocated to a different place so that no Dark Guild will know where to find him incases they try to convert him back to his old ways, are you with me this far?" Lahar asked. I nodded to let him know that I understood and for them to continue. "You will be taken to the location before the ex-criminal, so you can get your bearings first, we will bring him there personally so that we can be sure he makes it there. You will be by your-self for two days, that should be enough time to get settled in before we get there with the ex-criminal."**_

_**"You will be sent to Black Lake Forest, there you we will meet you in the house we have prepared for you and the ex-criminal." Doranbolt said. "Not to interrupt you, but you two keep saying ex-criminal, may I know who I will be responsible for.?"**_

_**They both looked at each other then looked to Master Makarov as of asking a question. Instead of answering Master said. " I'm sorry to have to tell you this but, the man you will be helping back into society is an ex-member of a Dark Guild you have faced before and has caused you a great deal of pain Lucy, my child you will be taking care of an ex-member of Oración Seis the man you will be responsible for Cobra also known as Erik by very few people." Both the Council Members and Master Makarov watched me and my reaction carefully.**_

**End of Flashback  
**

* * *

When I reached my apartment, I took my belt and keys off and set them on my desk. I went to the kitchen to make me something quick to eat before looking at the clock, I had exactly four hours to pack before I was to meet Doranbolt and Lahar at the train station. Master would be announcing my temporary leave from the guild but only the S-Class would know why and what I was doing, though they wouldn't know who or where I would be. As I packed the thing I would need I started to think about what my team mates and friends reaction would be. Happy will probably be upset about not being able to tease me for a whiles and that I wouldn't be giving him fish anymore, Gray and Erza would be upset that won't be joining them on missions for a whole year maybe more. Juvia would most likely be happy that her 'Love Rival' wouldn't be interfering with her relationship with Gray. Then theres Natsu, I sighed heavily, there was no telling what he would do, most likely try to find me and ask why I left the guild, temporary or not. Levy will be sad that I left though I think I'll find away to send my novel to my fellow bookworm if I happen to finish it while I'm gone. Wendy will most likely cry for days when she hears that I left, after the GMGs we grew close and now see each other as sisters. Cana will most definitely Be upset that her drinking buddy is gone. After packing I summoned Virgo, and asked her if she could hold my things for me and if she could get me something to mask my scent with. She gave me a bottle of perfume from the Celestial World that would prevent Natsu or any of the other dragon slayers from trying to find me. Knowing that I would be on a train for a while, because Black Lake Forest was on the other side of Fiore, I grabbed a pair of worn out jeans that were fading and had been ripped in a few places and a gray off shoulder t-shirt and a matching pair go black lacy undergarments. After taking a quick shower, I brushed my hair and teeth, I chose to just leave my hair down. I decided on just a simple pair of black high heeled saddles. I took another look at the clock and found that I still had an hour and a half before I had to meet Doranblot and Lahar, so I grabbed a travel sized satchel and put my story, writing utensils, a magazine and two books incase I need inspiration. I would like to get some writing done on my story during my six hour ride on the train. I was about to put my belt and key on when a bright light filled my room, when the light died down I saw that it was Loke and Aries.

"Hello, Princess we just wanted to bring you this". Loke said while handing me a belt and what looked like to be a handle of some sort. At my confused look Aries explained. " the belt is an anti-theft belt so that no one will be able to take you keys, and the handle is a Celestial Weapon that allows you to have any type of weapon...Sorry." At her apology I smiled at her causing her to blush and look away. "All you have to to do to use it is to picture the type of weapon you want and push a little bit on magic into it just like you would your keys, just without the chant." Loke finished off with a grin. I smiled at both of them and gave them a hug and saying good bye. After attaching my keys, whip, and Celestial Weapon to my new belt, I looked at the clock again to see that I I had half and hour before I had to be at the train station. I decided that I should probably leave now if I wanted to be on time, I grabbed my travel satchel off the counter, sprayed my-self with the perfume Virgo gave me put it into my travel satchel and headed out the door. After locking the door, I started heading for the train station, I was glad that Master Makarov was going to pay for my apartment while I was gone. As I started to see the station up ahead I thought, 'what am I getting my-self into?'.


End file.
